CAE GW2017 Wiki
Welcome to CAE GW2017 WIKI! Welcome to the CAE wiki. This wiki is a place where you can all collaborate and construct together. The idea is for this to become your collective notebook. Using this wiki The aim of this wiki is to enable you, the students, to collaborate whether you can make it to class or not and offer you a safe environment where you can practise your English skills and aid each other in improving your writing skills. You have absolute freedom to do anything you want here as long as you bear in mind the following: # This is a "safe" environment. That means discussions can be informal or formal, as you wish, but always respectful. Any sign of abuse or disrespect will have consequences. Please remember that jokes can be misinterpreted: by all means, make a few jokes, but be prepared to have to explain yourself if you are misinterpreted. # Collaborative learning means helping each other. If you notice spelling mistakes, feel free to edit the text, and the same goes for definitions you disagree with and grammatical constructions you feel are incorrect. However, this wiki is not a place where you simply delete everything you dislike and rewrite individually. Make small changes here and there, keep the parts that are good, add more examples, don't be frustrated if something you have written is altered by someone else (I will be overseeing to make sure no one alters the text to the detriment of others). # Relax: mostly you are all peers, and I will participate very little. Mostly I will start threads and maybe try to encourage you to participate, but it is not compulsory. # You can post anything you like as long as it is in English. You want to submit some creative writing? Fine. Put it in here, and watch how it changes as people add to it, correct your typos, help improve grammar, etc. Did you find a video or an article that is relevant to something we discussed in class? Add it to an already existent page or create a new page and link your materials to it. # Please do not edit this home page. This is the page where I explain how this page works, and as new students may join our ranks later in the year, this page needs to be easy to understand for them, too. Another reason is that if you edit and remove the links in the "pages within this wiki", I might have to kill you. Just sayin'. Links to pages within this wiki # Collaborative Learning # Collocations and Idioms # Understanding Register in Speaking and Writing # Speaking tips and resources # Essay Writing # Writing a Review # Writing a Report or Proposal # Writing Letters and Emails # Grammar notebook with examples of usage # Day by day for forgetful and the absent # Homework list (updated on Wed/Thurs) Teacher info and homework submission I am Gemma Watts, please refer to the discussion to see my full introduction and those of your colleagues Latest activity Feel free to explore, expand, embellish. Add images, videos, charts, photos taken from class. Whatever might help you create a more useful notebook. __FORCETOC__ __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Browse Category:Home Page